Vincent Fudo
'Vincent Jeffrey Fudo '''is the eldest child of Atticus and Mo Fudo. He goes on many adventures with his younger twin siblings and many others in the Next Generations of the Adventures series. Biography Vincent was first mentioned in ''Cherry and Atticus's Spring Breakdown when Mo reveals to Atticus that she is pregnant, much to his shock. Atticus and Mo were both quite excited to become parents, but a bit surprised about how early it came since the two were still in high school during Vincent's conception. Sometime after Vincent was born, he was kidnapped and taken to New York City, much to the devastation of his parents as revealed in Akito and Estelle's Good Company. Estelle tells the others that her pen pal has invited them to come for a visit for her upcoming 8th birthday party. They all go, and they soon run into Vincent who is later revealed to be Akito and Estelle's long-lost older brother and he was kidnapped by Bill Sykes. During his care with Mr. Sykes, Vincent is quite terrified and shook up from the abuse he was forced to endure for the first eight years of his life, but this also makes him more street smart than his siblings, similar to how Mo grew up on the streets of when she first met Cherry and Atticus. Vincent is also shown to be nearly a spitting image of his father with his dark brown hair, but has Mo's earth green eyes. Many people who had known Atticus in the past tend to confuse Vincent for him, especially Spike the Dragon in Vincent Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. Vincent fell in love with Jenny at first sight like Akito did with Emi Ketchum and she is very thankful that he helped save her life when Sykes tries to kidnap her to hold her for ransom from Jenny's parents. After painting with Barbie and Kelly in the Rapunzel adventure, Vincent notices that he has a great talent in painting. He even tries to sell artwork in Akito and Estelle Meet Sofia the First to make a lot of money for the Fudo family. He often shows that his biggest dream is to open up his own art musem with Jenny as his wife, finding himself to be the more mature and sophisticated of his siblings since he's a year older than they are. Vincent also gets jealous very easily, as shown in Akito and the Loonatics where Captain Pollution tries to corrupt him to make him better than his little brother. Luckily, Vincent overcomes this. Vincent also really likes the color green and wears a special ascot because Jenny got it for him, almost like with Fred Jones's ascot. Trivia *Out of all of his siblings, Vincent resembles Atticus, though he has his mother's green eyes. *Vincent used to strongly hate Winnie the Pooh and his friends, thinking they were just for babies, but soon learns to change his tone by the time of Vincent Meets Winnie the Pooh when he and the others in the Hundred Acre Wood go to save Christopher Robin. *Vincent often considers himself to be the most mature and grown-up of his brother and sister, often calling them "children" even though he's just a year older than they are. *Between his siblings, he seems to be the most persistent with Jenny than Estelle with Lee or Akito with Emi. This might be because Emi often writes letters and invites the others to visit while Lee lives next-door and Jenny comes from a wealthy family and often travels with them now that she's old enough to or when she has to stay home with Winston if she has school. Category:OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Students Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Mermaids